The Wolf of Calla
by NeverFound
Summary: When the pack runs into a strange shewolf named Raventhey try to find out where she came from,but this unique wolf cannot remember anything about her family ...or her home...


**The Wolf of Calla**

**Chapter: 1**

**The room was dark, and steel bars surrounded her from all angles. "Where in the name of Hades am I?" The young wolf growled under her breath. All of a sudden a door in the far corner opened allowing to men to enter.**

**"I dunno where she came from, it's like all of a sudden wolves are appearing all over the place…"she heard the smaller one say.**

**After a couple of minutes of hesitation the taller one asked" What're her markings?" making a sharp gesture with his chin towards the cage.**

**With a quick glance at his clipboard the shorter man replied"umm…she has a thick coat of white fur, she looks like your average...Uhh...arctic wolf ,accept for two things.One:both her front and hind paws are pure black. Two: she has a small marking, just above her heart….""What does it look like?" The taller man interrupted.**

**Aggravated the man continued" I was just getting to that….. The marking is in the form of a star within a moon……that too is black"**

**After a while of conversation, the two men finally left." Now to get out of this wretched place" and with that she started to bang up against the cage until it finally broke.**

**With a sigh she gratefully stepped out of the cage and into the darkness." Okay I may not remember much, but the one thing that I do remember is that I have to disguise my appearance."**

**"Miss what are you doing in here; this is a restricted section…"a voice said from behind her.**

**She was finally in the hallway outside of the dark and musty room that she was just in.**

**When she turned to see who was speaking she realized that it was one of the men who in the very same room with her earlier."Ummm……it is? Sorry, I was just…umm looking for the exit…you see my father told me to meet him outside .But as you very well can see…I'm lost; can you help me find my way out?" she asked sweetly.**

**"Of course miss write this way…"the man gestured with his clipboard '_gullible'_ she thought as she followed him down the long, narrow hallway.**

**What seemed like an hour or two later the two emerged through the front door."Oh look…there's father…I must be going, thank you kind sir for escorting me to the exit. But I must be off."**

**With that she left with out a second glance.**

**_''bout time I got rid of that techno-geek'_ she whispered as she walked off in the moon light.**

****

** Chapter: two**

**"Hey, Kiba smells like something interesting is about to happen " Hige said as he jumped up onto the pile of scrap metal, next to his friend Kiba. **

**Taking a quick whiff off the air Kiba replied,"Yeah, it's coming from the city"**

**Smiling Hige turned and said"wants go check it out?" Kiba glanced down at the bright yellow bus that they have been staying in for the past couple of weeks." What about the others?"**

**"They can come to" Hige said with large grin plastered on his face.**

**With that the two friends jumped down towards the bus.**

**When the pack finally reached the city; Hige asked" So you guys ready for this?" In response Blue grabbed Hige's hand and nodded; at the same time, Tsume crossed his arms over the scar on his chest, Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets and Toboe simply shrugged his shoulders." Okay let's go." **

**With that the five friends walk trough the city sniffing out their new adventure.**

**Chapter: three**

**"That scent it belongs to wolves. But how can that be?" The girl said to no one in particular. She was wandering down a deserted alleyway, sniffing out the scent of the unidentified wolves.**

**All of a sudden she heard the lid of a trash can crash down on the hard cement and spun around, ready to fight. But only to find that it was just a stray cat trying to find something to eat."Hhmm…that's a good idea. I should maybe try to find something to eat as well."**

**Making her way to the end of the alley; the girl went into the city, looking for both food and the wolves who have been tracking her.**

**"Tsume.D'you think that we will find this wolf….I mean maybe it's not even a wolf…it could just be a dog.' Cause wolves are supposed to be extinct ………."But before Toboe could finish his sentence, Tsume cut him off and grabbed the younger boys hand ,then dragged him into a vacant alleyway.**

**"Tsume, what's the matter……"as if they knew that they were around, two wolf hunters dressed in dark clothing walked passed the alley.**

**When the hunters finally passed Tsume and Toboe emerged out of the shadows."Oh man, that was close."Toboe whispered. In response Tsume growled"yeah, too close. Look we gotta be a little more careful, just in case."**

**Nodding Toboe followed his friend, in search of the strange wolf.**

**A light flickered in the distance, as the sun was about to set. **


End file.
